The Comprehensive Cancer Care conference will be held October 17 to October 21, 2001 at the Hyatt Regency Crystal City in Arlington Virginia. Participants will include oncologists and other physicians, nurses, social workers and other conventional and complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) researchers and clinicians, cancer patients and their families. The primary objective of Comprehensive Cancer Care 2001 is to present research on the most promising and current complementary and alternative cancer therapies together with rigorous scientific evaluations of these therapies. Secondary objectives are (1) to provide systematic analyses of the scientific literature on complementary therapies that are already being used by large number of cancer patients; (2) to stimulate research on comprehensive mind-body interventions for patients with a variety of cancer diagnoses; (3) to present models of integrative treatment for cancer that are being developed In cancer centers around the world; (4) to provide the most up to date information on designing, developing, and finding funding for research on CAM therapies; (5) To work collaboratively with the National Cancer Institute (NCI) and National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine (NCCAM) to provide guidance to CAM clinicians and researchers in developing research projects and in presenting that research at the NCI-NCCAM CAP CAM meetings (Cancer Advisory Panel for CAM) as well as at Comprehensive Cancer Care Conferences. The conference will consist of 2 days of pre-conference workshops with 6 concurrent workshops each day and three days consisting of 7 plenary sessions and 25 concurrent sessions which will be repeated. Topics to be covered in the pre-conference workshops include (1) Mind-Body Skills; (2) Nutrition and Cancer; (3) NCI/NCCAM-The Grant Process, (4) Chinese Medicine; (5) Sexuality and Cancer Care; (6) A Model Integrative Cancer Care Program; (7) Imagery; (8) CAM Integration in Comprehensive Cancer Centers. Topics to be covered in the plenary sessions include (1) Cancer and the Environment; (2) Bringing Integrative Cancer Care into the Mainstream; (3) Group Support for Breast Cancer Patients; (4): A Comprehensive Approach to Prostate Cancer. Topics to be covered in the concurrent sessions include (1) Emotional Factors in Cancer Progression; (2) Research on Mind-Body Groups; (3) Cancer and the Environment; (4) The Block Center Program; (6) Tumor Board for Integrative Care; (7) Integrative Nursing Care; (8) Integrative Approaches to Palliative Care; (9) Nutrition; (10) Chinese Medicine; (11) Hyperthermia; (12) Omega 3- Fatty Acids; (13) The Soy Controversy; (14) Nutritional Treatment for Brain Cancer; (15) NCI/ NCCAM- Best Case Series; (16) NCI/NCCAM Funding; (17) Integrative Care Counseling; (18) Research Updates.